Strawberries and Kisses
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ruwalk has to figure out what gift to get someone as hard to please as Alfeegi.


A/N: This is an idea I've had in my head for awhile now. It's just a cute Valentine's Day story involving Alfeegi/Ruwalk.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it, I do not own anything, not even the adorable Ruwalk – chan.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and Ruwalk still didn't know what to get Alfeegi. What do you get for a man who scorns all the usual romantic stuff? He had racked his brain for weeks on end trying to think of something suitable but kept coming up blank. He thought about what Alfeegi liked: sitting quietly next to each other enjoying each others presence, playing a quiet board game or just simply strolling through the gardens. Alfeegi liked the simple things in life not material things, so what to get him? Then it hit him, Alfeegi did have a secret pleasure that came in the form of a certain sweet red berry. Bingo! He knew exactly what to give him tomorrow. He'll never see it coming!

Alfeegi sighed as got up the next morning, he hated Valentine's Day, it was just an overrated holiday so people could spend outrageous amounts of money on stupid pointless gifts for their significant others. Not that he hadn't planned something for Ruwalk; he just didn't do anything overzealous. He walked to his office to get ahead on his paperwork, just because it was a holiday did not mean he should slack off, like he was sure Ruwalk was. He worked the entire day as usual, barely even taking a break to eat. He did not even the notice the fact that the sun was beginning to set and shining its last golden rays into the room. He only looked up when he heard someone coming, finally realizing how late it had gotten. Ruwalk waltzed into the room, immediately coming over to his desk and pulling him up out of his seat. Of course Alfeegi began to protest, saying how much work was left, but Ruwalk simply quieted his protests with a kiss. Alfeegi melted into his lover's chest and deepened the kiss reluctantly breaking it when he needed to come up for air.

"Come with me", said Ruwalk, "I have something to show you."

"But there's work to be done", whined Alfeegi.

"You've been working all day, you deserve a break" argued Ruwalk. "Plus I worked on it all day; you don't want all that to go to waste, do you?"

"N-no, but."

"No buts", said Ruwalk forcefully dragging his boyfriend down the hall, "you are coming with me."

Alfeegi followed Ruwalk quietly, knowing that when he got like this there was no reasoning with him. They had been walking for awhile when he noticed where they were heading.

"Ruwalk, why are we heading to the dining hall?"

"There is a surprise waiting for you there, that's why", responded Ruwalk with a mysterious smile.

Alfeegi continued to follow him without responding. Instead he was wondering just what Ruwalk had in store for him, he wasn't sure that he quite trusted him. Just then, they came upon the large double doors leading into the room. Ruwalk opened them and gestured for Alfeegi to go first. He did so, giving Ruwalk a strange look as he walked past. When he turned to see what was there, his jaw dropped. There, covering every inch of the large table, was every strawberry dish imaginable. From strawberry pocky to strawberry shortcake to chocolate covered strawberries. It was a feast of strawberries!

"Do you like it?" asked Ruwalk standing beside him.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" exclaimed Alfeegi. "This is amazing, how did you manage to pull it off?"

"By spending the entire day in the kitchens" said Ruwalk.

"You made all this yourself?!" said Alfeegi in awe.

"Yup, anything for my Alfeegi – chan."

Alfeegi blushed a little at the name and turned towards the food. He sat down at the table and surveyed the dozens of plates before him. He then noticed that Ruwalk was still standing in the background.

"Get over here", he playfully ordered Ruwalk.

"Huh", was the very imaginative response.

"Do you actually expect me to eat this all by myself? I would very much like some help" said Alfeegi.

Ruwalk eagerly bounced over and plopped himself down in the seat next to Alfeegi then looked at him expectantly waiting for Alfeegi to start eating. Alfeegi went for the chocolate covered strawberries first, choosing a nice, juicy looking one and eating it whole. He then plucked another up and offered it to Ruwalk. Ruwalk looked at the treat hovering in front of his mouth and took a small bite from it. His face lit up and he went for the rest. When it was finished he amused himself by sucking on Alfeegi's fingers, taking up all the sticky goodness and smiling at the slight blush that formed on the other's face.

Soon, the two had finished the feast and began to head to bed. As they approached Alfeegi's door, Ruwalk looked down at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek and then asked playfully: "Did you get me anything Feegi?"

"As a matter of fact, I did", he answered smugly.

"Really?! What?" Ruwalk eagerly asked.

"Come in and you'll see", Alfeegi said with a coy smile.

Ruwalk followed him in and looked around, wondering what his gift was – the room looked the same as it always did.

"Where is it" he asked looking around for Alfeegi.

"Right here" said Alfeegi appearing in front of Ruwalk. Ruwalk took in the other's lack of clothes and an almost feral smile formed on his face.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" he said gleefully, taking off his clothes as well. The two of them converged and fell on to the bed behind them. A single voice came out from the darkness:

"Isn't this the best Valentine's Day you've ever had, Feegi?" The only response was low moan from the other.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It's really my first story with a lot of romance and I'm not really sure how good it is, so please read and review! Thanks and happy V- Day!


End file.
